


Pay the Price if You want to Love Me

by TheHumanGrimReaper



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Death, Grief/Mourning, Heartache, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHumanGrimReaper/pseuds/TheHumanGrimReaper
Summary: Corpse finds himself back at the grave again. Remembering those memories are truly painful. But what can he do? This is Dream's grave.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Pay the Price if You want to Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!! : For those that find this work uncomfortable please stop reading and don't force yourself. Your well being is very important. Thank you.
> 
> Notes : This work is inspired by the song Dream by Wang BoWen. If you are interested you can search his name and the name of the song. Check him out! This song is the core inspiration for this work and the rest I made along the way or something like that. But yeah, I worked hard on this one and I tell you I am proud of myself. And if you have any concerns please don't hesitate to tell me. Also, thank you for the kudos and comments because they help me have motivation. It really means a lot.
> 
> Also notes : I'm tired and I just want this work posted. I did not reread it again as a whole so if there are some things that doesn't make sense, please do tell me.(So listen, I had time so I reread it once and edited a few words but that's all. My sleeping schedule is a mess right now.) Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Notes for those who read my other work Warmth : I'm working on it. I hope I can release another chapter soon! And for those who are interested you may check it out. Not the best one out there but it's something!
> 
> Kudos to you all!

It's a beautiful spring day. The leaves are dancing to the tune of the wind as two gossiping old ladies passed by an old tree. What's peculiar is that they stopped talking when they did, and resumed when they think they were far away enough.

"Tsk tsk tsk that young lad always comes here and visits that grave." the lady with the umbrella sighed.

The other took a quick glance at the man. She couldn't see clearly because his back was facing them. And the shadow of the tree did not help in that matter. His back looked lonely. "Why? What's wrong with visiting a grave?"

The lady with the umbrella shook her head. "It's not that. It's WHY that man is visiting a grave." She sighed again.

The other lady was now even more curious than she was before. "Why? Come on, tell me."

"The one he keeps visiting is someone he loves."

The other lady felt deceived and wanted to complain that that is what people are usually here for. To visit someone they love. But seeing her friend's face, she could tell there's more to it. So she held it in. And waited for the other to continue. And she did.

"It is someone he loves. But that person did not."

The lady was left speechless. "..." So he loves someone who doesn't love him? But even now he still loves them? Isn't that torture? Why would they do that?

The other sighed for the third time. "Why don't we just talk somewhere else? Talking about this while being here makes it worse. I'll invite you to dinner. My son just came from abroad."

The lady was thinking deeply about what the other said but at the mention of dinner she forgot about it and enthusiastically talked about bringing her newly bought plants to the other lady's garden as thanks.

The old ladies thought no one heard. But he did.

The man, who they were talking about just now, chuckled. It was a very deep and seductive chuckle but he seems accustomed to it. "Did you hear that? Our love story is quite well known."

There was a comfortable silence.

The man watched the portrait of the man of his dreams as his black curly hair swayed with the wind. Dirty blonde hair. Green eyes. The man in the portrait was smiling very widely. As if there could never be a thing that could make that smile go away.

He could still hear the voice of that green man. Corpse smiled slightly but it slowly dropped as those memories resurface again. He took a sharp breath as he tilted his head up. He held it in. Then he exhaled. His voice was shaking.

He stared at the green leaves of spring. Beautiful. Lively and vibrant. Just like his Dream. No. He was never his. Corpse slowly closed his eyes as those memories came back to life.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

It was also a spring day. He could still remember as he walked back home hoping to rest after a tiring day at school. But instead, he was stopped in his tracks when a dirty blonde guy suddenly fell from the sky.

It would have been romantic if it weren't for the signs that this blonde man is dressed as a bride. He looks like a runaway bride. Which both surprised and amused Corpse at the same time at the thought.

Then it was the first time their eyes met. Purple met green. And Corpse got lost in those beautiful green eyes. Who would've thought a day would come when he'd be like this?

The blonde man's eyes shone as if he found his last chance of hope. He sprang up on his feet and was in front of Corpse in no time. "Hi! What's your name?"

Huh? "Corpse..."

"Great name! You seem like a good liar now help me out of this sticky situation and I'll owe you big time, okay?" And with that the blonde guy ran off.

What? What just happened? Did he just leave him here without telling him what's going on? Corpse prepared to shout about this but he decided to say something else. "Hey! You didn't tell me your name!"

The white dress with blonde hair stopped and shouted back, "It's Dream!" then disappeared.

That day he learned that Dream and a guy named Fundy were just kidding around and Dream somehow lost a bet and has to wear a wedding dress. So when Fundy took out the camera, Dream ran. And we know the rest.

That was the first time he fell in love with Dream.

He later learned that Dream was his senior in school. And he became a disciple of Dream after learning that Dream knows how to code and Corpse shows potential. Corpse was a first year, and Dream was a third year.

Time passed by and now Dream is graduating. Corpse felt like he will not see Dream again. But Dream always reassures him he will not with a teasing smile on his face. As Dream walked away from him, he felt happy and sad. And when he saw Dream went to George. He felt even more sad.

You see, that is why he can never tell Dream his feelings. His simple crush, has already been crushed the moment he knew Dream already had a boyfriend. George. They have already been together for years. And he doesn't want to be a third wheel. But oh how he imagines every now and then just taking Dream away from George. But he knows it's wrong.

They were meant to be. And he was just an additional character in their life. And he has accepted that fact. But what happened later shocked their whole circle of group of friends.

George made Dream wear a green hat.

George cheated on Ninja.

Corpse can say 100% it's true. How does he know for sure? He was there. With Dream. They happen to chance upon George and Ninja kissing and what later happened was a mess.

Dream was so mad he was prepared to kill but Corpse managed to bring Dream somewhere quiet and let Dream cool his mind. It was on a plain field with nothing but grass and a tree.

"You own this land?"

"No. But I know who does."

Dream laughed weakly.

Corpse wanted to say something, but doesn't know if he'll make the situation worse. So he just hugged Dream tight but gentle. Careful not to make Dream uncomfortable. Not letting go.

Dream was surprised at first, but then hugged Corpse back while trying to cry silently. He tried. And Corpse just hugged Dream thinking that he now has the chance. But he wants Dream's feelings to be sorted out first and help him get over George. Then maybe tell Dream after. Sounds like a plan.

At that time, it was just them under the tree. Under the starry night. When Dream separated from him and looked away because he was embarrassed of how he looks like a mess. Corpse just laughed a hearty laugh.

And Corpse fell in love for the second time.

Corpse's plan didn't work out. Because the next day he found out that Dream was engaged to Fundy. It was all over the news. Corpse was so shocked he couldn't think straight and just rushed to Dream to confirm the news. He knows it couldn't be false. But he wanted to hear it from Dream's lips.

"Yes. I am engaged to Fundy."

Corpse felt like his heart was being trampled upon.

"Seven days from now. And you're invited."

Corpse didn't even notice his falling tears. He was focused on those green eyes starring at him with no emotion.

"Why? Just—" he took a shaky breath, and the next word was almost like a whisper. "Why?"

"To clear up a coming misunderstanding, I'm not doing this for revenge. I wanted this wedding. Plus I figured I have loved Fundy a very long time now. Sorry."

Sorry? For what? For not telling me this earlier? Or for rejecting my feelings for you? Do you even know?

Corpse wanted to clear his mind so he walked away, never turning back. But if he did, he would've seen Dream's desperate eyes starring at him slowly went cold. His stretched out arm slowly went back to hang on his side very weakly. And his whisper, "I'm sorry..."

The days went by. And Corpse, no matter how much he hated Dream for that, he still wanted to see Dream happy. So he decided to go to the wedding.

The wedding day was perfect. Corpse saw with his own eyes. The dream he could never reach. Becoming someone else's dream in front of his eyes. It stings. So much he feels like he can't take it anymore.

But when he saw that beautiful smile Dream wore, he couldn't bear to ruin the wedding. He only stayed until the ceremony and left after. His heart needed to rest. But he was somewhat content. As Corpse was watching them make vows with Dream's sweet smile...

Corpse fell in love with Dream for the third time.

There was never a fourth time after that. Because 2 years later Dream died in an accident while protecting Fundy.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Corpse felt like he was dead.

It took him months to accept Dream's death and cool his head down.

And a year and a half to finally visit his grave. And ever since then, he visits the grave very often. Fundy rarely comes. And George even more so.

Corpse slowly opened his bloodshot eyes as he heard footsteps getting closer.

"You never fail to visit him everyday. Don't you have work to do?" Don't you ever get tired?

Corpse glanced at the orange haired man. He looks fine, except for the dark circles under his eyes. He stops at Corpse's right side and bent down to put flowers on the grave.

Corpse remembered his question. "I just left it to my subordinates."

Fundy laughed. "Same. But I need to be there often you know?"

"I know." It's the company you and Dream worked hard for. And now...

Another set of footsteps could be heard. Both heads turned to look and saw George. They both clenched their fists. Out of respect for Dream, they all decided to at least respect each other. Nobody said it. All three just silently decided it on their own. Surprising that all three agreed on something so strongly.

George went to the left side of Corpse. He doesn't feel too comfortable with Fundy. Same with Corpse, but he picked the lesser of the two evils if you know what I mean. Fundy WAS Dream's husband for 2 whole years.

George put down his flowers and there was silence. If those old ladies were still here they would've been shocked that they would question reality and fantasy.

Each and every one of them are now currently very famous and rich people. They achieved many great things over the past few years.

But money and fame won't bring back the dead.

Rumors about them and a certain blonde man kept surfacing every now and then that people do not know the truth anymore. Only a few people know the real and true inside story of the four. Tragic. Truly. But then they would think that at least Dream get to be free from the three men's chains. They would sigh at the thought.

George cleared his throat. "I really regret..."

Corpse and Fundy glared at George. That made him shut up. George sighed in defeat. What he wanted to say was that he regretted not being on Dream's wedding day. He was invited by Fundy. He knew Fundy just wanted to show off so he didn't go. What can he do?

But he regretted that decision. Up to this day.

He could've ruined the wedding.

"I know what you're thinking George." Fundy warned.

George had a painful smile. "...I'll leave..." And he did. He became well known for being a righteous lawyer solving cases of marriages and relationships gone wrong left and right.

Fundy looked at Corpse. "He loved you."

Copse gritted his teeth. "..."

"I shouldn't have forced him...He wanted to say sorry..."

"Fundy shut the fuck up!"

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry...I guess I just wanted to say that...to the both of you." Fundy left. And he became well known for his caring and understanding nature. He donated a lot to charities and helped a lot of orphans around the world.

Corpse stayed. He took one last look at the grave. He might never come here as often as he did. Or he may never come back at all. So he put this memory in a special place in his heart. After, he turned around and left.

He was well known for helping other students code. With his patience he taught hundreds and thousands of people around the world. And those people taught others. And it goes on and on.

As Corpse wiped the tears from his eyes with his hands. A pair of feet came into view. He slowly looked up and when he saw the face of that person, Corpse smiled. Corpse got into his car with that person and drove off.

"Are you sure about not letting Fundy and George know about this? Or anyone for that matter?"

The other chuckled. Corpse glanced at the man. Dirty blonde hair. Gorgeous green eyes. And those lips...

"I know I'm hot but eyes on the road."

Corpse snapped back his gaze on the road. And the other just laughed at that.

After calming down, he sighed in content. "Why?" He leaned to Corpse. "Don't you wanna keep me for yourself?" Corpse could feel his teasing tone right by his ear. Dream even blew a soft breath on Corpse's ear.

Corpse gripped the steering wheel hard trying to make a stoic face. Dream laughed and ended up wheezing.

"Dream..." Corpse warned.

"I know I know. Pffftt! Sorry..."

Dream took a refreshing deep breath. "Hey Corpse?"

Corpse hummed. "Am I evil?"

Corpse raised a brow. "Answer me."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Okay. I'm sure I don't want them to know I'm alive. You know how they can be. Now am I evil?" Dream looked at him with expectant eyes.

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"But you're also the sweetest. In many ways."

Dream gasped. "Corpse what the hell?!"

Corpse chuckled. He stole a quick glance at Dream and his breath got stuck again. Dream was blushing and looking away and the light blends perfectly with the scene that Corpse thought Dream was younger than him. Damn. If Dream knew. But he won't tell. At least for now. It's his little secret.

Corpse fell in love again for the fourth time. And he believed there are more to come.

Dream was well known for changing the history of three men who helped society in many different ways. People have heard many rumors, but that is what they are all sure of.

And as they drove back to their home, Corpse took a quick glance at the sleeping Dream. He vowed in his heart to never let go of his priceless treasure. Ever. Again. With that in mind, he felt at peace.


End file.
